


I Will Let You Down (I Will Make You Hurt)

by corinnemaree



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: Cassian takes the bounty on Jyn’s head - she gets what she deserves after the things she did to Krennic. But when he sees her - nothing has changed between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @rogue-stars on tumblr for making amazing edits and graphics cause this was inspired by her assassins one. I’m so very happy with this. also, this is a belated birthday present to @senatorrorgana cause she deserves this hahaha. have fun.

When the bounty went out for her, Cassian wasn’t the least bit surprised. He read the listing on his phone - everyone had their own chance at her, no hires, just a hit. Jyn was reckless sometimes, but when she killed Krennic, she was meticulous, she made his death perfectly hidden as money related. Yet, there were those that knew the truth, that Krennic’s death was at the orphan he left behind through killing her parents. Cassian knew her all too well and this was going to take him everything he had. He was going to get that bounty. 

Pinned up in his suit, Cassian slid his two pistols into the holsters inside his jacket, his handgun fitting into the holster on his hip. Though he was a speciality assassin with a sniper, pistols would do just fine for these circumstances. Weeks. It had been weeks since her last sighting, Cassian consulted his board to be sure. Scattered across his wall, pictures of Jyn and locations over the last three years since he last had contact with her. She had changed looks and locations numerous times, but to know your target, you really had to know where they had been. So, Cassian now had a wall full of Jyn Erso - the woman he once may have…

Tracking her was easy enough, when she would lay low, she would get antsy for about two weeks and resurface. However, it had been three weeks and Cassian was getting worried. If he was to find her, she may be dead. Taking to the streets, he wandered around, finding places she may have gone and asking about her. Some saw her the week before, others said they saw her running from some men. At least this was the spot where she’d go. 

Making his way out, he kept walking, avoiding the main streets as. There was the sharp sound that Cassian knew as a silencer. It was faint, and not many people knew the sound, mainly tossed it up to a tyre bursting - never something more sinister. There was a tug in his chest that told Cassian to move, told him to forget the path that he was taking and just move to find the source of gunfire. 

Moving swift to find the sound, Cassian turned the corner, seeing a woman kick off her shoes before sprinting down a long alley way, turning to look over her shoulder. It was Jyn. He saw her running down the alley, her pace eager to get out of the dark and back to her safety. Cassian chased after her, Jyn’s breathing harsh and erratic. Cassian stopped before shouting. “No more running, Erso,” he called. She stopped, her shoulders shaking as the small laugh escaped her. She seemingly knew his voice because her body relaxed, though there were small tremors running through her body still.

“You know me, Andor,” she started, turning back to Cassian. Her dress was torn from the left side, half revealing her bra and along her right side at the bottom hem, there was a jagged tear and something on her leg.  “All I’ve known is running,” she replied. The look of fear should have said it all, but as the light hit Jyn, Cassian saw what she was afraid of. There were bruises across her arms, her lip bleeding and small swelling of her right eye. Cassian stepped forward on instinct. Jyn raised her gun up, her hand shaking as the fear in her was overwhelming. “Don’t think I won’t,” her voice shook but Cassian kept moving. 

He moved the gun out of the way, his hand reaching up to her face and his thumb nudging at the edge of her lip. As her bottom lip came down, she winced - the cut deeper than just a scrap and must have been somewhat painful. “What happened?” he asked, tilting her chin up to see anymore damage. Jyn rubbed her nose with the back of her hand, shrugging to his question. 

“A bounty is out on me. People gotta what they have to,” she said coldly. Cassian licked his lip, the conflict of contract and conscience taking him for a spin. Slipping his jacket off and placing it over Jyn’s shoulders, tugging at his tie and guiding her - conscience won. 

“Come on. I’ve got a place nearby,” he told her in a hushed voice. Rushing them both out of sight, Cassian kept his eye over his shoulder as well as guiding them both. 

Taking them up to his apartment, he sat Jyn down on a stool, gathering his first aid kit together. Jyn sat and watched Cassian, the overwhelming urge to still run was still inside of her, but the odd sensation of Cassian being a home was holding her steady. He gathered up some gauze, grabbing another stool and sitting opposite Jyn. She looked frightened still, and Cassian wondered if she feared him like she did the others - she didn't. Letting Jyn wrap his jacket around her tighter, he helped aid her, clearing the dirt and blood on her body. 

Cassian dabbed at her lip, letting the blood seep before applying antiseptic medicine to it. He didn't warn Jyn, and she hissed at the brutal sting. Cassian let himself back away from her briefly, giving her room.

“Sorry,” he apologised. 

“It’s okay,” she shrugged, pulling on the jacket again. Cassian continued to dab at Jyn’s lip, until it stopped bleeding. As Jyn sat up, Cassian had his eyes on her, tilting his head as though he was noticing something he hadn’t before. Jyn tapped at his knee to get him to stop the look he had on her, the one that always had her blushing like she used to. 

“Your hair is different from the last I saw you,” he said, tugging at his tie before it became loose and the strands fell on each side of his shoulders. 

“It’s longer,” she said, tugging at the ends and shrugging. Cassian laughed in response and shook his head.

“Do you remember the last time I saw you?” he asked. Jyn tucked hair behind her ear, biting at her lip as she recalled when Cassian held her and kissed her sweetly. 

“I just remember how you whispered my name against my neck,” she laughed. Cassian shook his head, pointing up to the wall. 

“You were blonde,” he stood, hands in his pockets and their attentions focusing up to the wall. The pictures from three years ago were scattered across the wall. Bright blonde hair and short against her jaw.

“I cut it off once things got a bit too much,” Jyn explained. 

“I know,” Cassian replied plainly. 

“If we weren’t in this line of work, I’d think you’re creepy,” Jyn joked, laughing slightly. Cassian didn't. 

“I missed you when you left,” he said bluntly. It was very rare for Cassian to express his feelings - his mystery always intriguing Jyn. But this - this was an open and expressive Cassian that she had never seen before. Cassian felt exposed but he stopped caring about that; only caring for the woman he had longed for. 

“You shouldn’t let people know that,” Jyn spoke softly, licking at her lips before looking up at him again. He scowled at her, a resentment held for her like a flame. 

“You left,” he continued.

“Things got hot, I had to leave,” Jyn shrugged.

“You didn’t say a word,” he said, tightening his hand around his folded arms.

“Like that mattered. We met on a rooftop and began fucking from that day on,” Jyn cursed at him, the memory of that night folding into both of them. 

“It was more than that,” Cassian said back in return. Jyn turned away, taking in a deep breath and letting it out - both hearing the shake it left in her.

“I know,” 

Cassian took in a sharp breath before asking Jyn the most important question of all. “Heard you killed Krennic,” he stated. Jyn looked up and had a look of intrigue in her eye. “How was that?” 

“Therapeutic,” she replied, no feeling or sensation of gloating. 

“I heard you did horrible things to him,” he said, watching Jyn walk to the window. She let the coat drop around her feet and she held herself tightly - she didn’t have the heart to face Cassian in that moment. She’d done things in her life, most of which Cassian knew, but this was all different; this was scary and new and she didn’t want to….she didn’t want him to look at her differently. 

“What did you hear?” she asked. 

“You cut off his fingers and made him eat them,” he replied. That was only a rumour, others saying that she threw him out a window until every bone in his body was shattered. 

“Oh no,” Jyn shook her head. “I cut out his tongue first. Made sure he could never speak again,” she cursed. Cassian straightened, listening to the broken woman, who was not satisfied with her venegence. “Then I cut off his fingers and his toes and made sure every time my knife went into him, he felt the pain I went through,” she said, turning, just in time for Cassian to see the tears slip down her cheeks and for her to wipe them away like they were never there.

“Jyn. You’re better than this,” Cassian said softly. 

“No, I’m not,” Jyn retorted, turning back to the window.

“Come on,” Cassian persisted, not letting Jyn shut down again. Jyn took in a deep breath before turning back to the man she once...

“When I met you, I was the same girl I am today. You were on a rooftop staking out my next assignment,” she reminded them both. Cassian was perched on the edge of the roofttop, his gun almost ready to go. Jyn tapped his leg and they both wathed as Cassian pulled the trigger and their target fell to the ground. “How many hours before we were rolling around in your sheets? You got the bounty. I got three times that,” she tried to joke. The reality of it was, they barely made it to the door of the roof before Cassian was trying to slip his hands underneath her shirt as their kiss became frantic. 

“Are you okay?” he asked cautiously. Jyn nodded. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Jyn,” he persisted. 

“I just,” she stopped herself, sniffing as she held back everything. 

“I know,” Cassian reassured her. 

“Show me you missed me,” she asked. Cassian hesitated, watching her take in a long breath and huff it out confidently. Taking two steps forward, Cassian slipped his arm around her back and pulled her in. Jyn focusing her attention directly to their lips, hands gliding over his cheeks and wrapping around his neck. 

Jyn wrenched the tie from around his shoulders, tossing it to the ground before she tore at the buttons on his shirt and leaving it open for her hands to roam his chest. Cassian pulled her up into his hold, her thighs going around his hips as he guided them both to the small bay window’s edge. Placing Jyn up on it, Jyn reached into Cassian’s hands, her hand finding his shaft easily as the other rugged at the zipper to free him. 

Their kisses were laced with moan as their hands desperately held onto everything they could. Cassian’s hand went into Jyn’s underwear, playing with the nub that was her clit. Jyn moaned, breaking their lips to gasp and grip into Cassian’s shoulder - her other hand still gracing his shaft to get him to where he needed. Cassian smirked, sinking to his knees and letting his cock rest in his hand, stroking it as he looked up at Jyn, an eager bite to her lip on her face. 

Moving her underwear to the side, his mouth found her core, kissing and licking at her entrance and his free hand aiding in small efforts to have her squirming - his thumb rubbing gently against her clit. Jyn bucked her hips, the feeling of an electricity running over her entire body. Jyn caught her hand on the window, scratching at the glass as his mouth ran over her. She wanted to speak, to tell Cassian to keep going - but god, she was so lost in the way his mouth felt against her, she couldn’t form coherent thoughts. 

Hooking his arm around one of her thighs, Jyn pinned her free hand to the back of his head. Cassian felt the throbbing of his cok increase as he heard Jyn whimper and beg for him. Moaning against her, Jyn arched her back, her fingers tangling in his hair to push him against her. He didn’t need encouragement, letting his tongue move in and over her, pushing her to her edge. The soft pants of her orgasm were the only indications he was getting on his efforts. 

When her heel pressed against the middle of his back, her pants getting more desperate and turning into hearty moans for more. Cassian quickened his pace, moving his hand from her clit over to her other thigh, tugging her closer for him to work more. Jyn began moaning louder and louder until it became shouts of pleasure and both of her hands was either in the wood frame of the window or the glass itself. 

“C...Ca...Cassian, I need you now,” she shivered in the afterglow of her orgasm. Panting wildly, she tugged Cassian up, their lips meeting and Jyn tasted herself on his lips. She moaned, her arm slung around his neck as his cock was pressed up against her - more ready than Jyn thought he would be. She wanted to feel him like she used to - he wanted to be inside her, feel how she used to, just to feel at home within her again. 

Picking Jyn up into his hold, he took them to the bedroom one room away, his feet quickly taking them there as Jyn aided in stripping them both out of their clothes; first it was his shirt than shrugging out of her destroyed dress before her bra came off. When Cassian placed Jyn down on the bed, she slipped out of her underwear and watched Cassian kick off his shoes and shuffle out of his pants easily. He moved over her, capturing her lips all over again. Jyn, still pressed up on her elbows, her neck craned to remain kissing Cassian. His hand slid to the back of her neck, pulling her hair just the way she liked it. She moaned, gracing her hand over the small ridge of his back and pulling him down to her. Letting his tip slide over her entrance, Cassian soon slipped inside of her and they both moaned. 

Their bodies moved in sync, their hips bucking against each other and their moans becoming louder than intended. Cassian pulled Jyn in close, his arms wrapped around her with her chest flush up against his - he loved the feel of her body in his arms and against his chest. Jyn’s legs arched up, her knees high to try and keep Cassian within her at all times. Cassian caught her knee, using it as leverage as he pushed himself into her over and over again. Cassian kissed and nibbled at her neck, Jyn purring at the sensation. Keeping their bodies together, they felt perfectly bound to each other.

The friction that held them was electric and unrestrained, their bodies acting like they had three years before. They moved their hips in circles or gave deeper strides for each sensation to last as long as possible, their bodies unable to resist each other. “Do you remember Brussels?” Jyn panted, the thought of that night edging Cassian on.

“How could I forgot,” he said, kissing along her collarbone. Jyn whimpered slightly, her hands on his back and her nails tearing into his skin. 

“I want Brussels. How it was that night,” she whispered. Jyn moved her hips, trying to get as much friction as possible and Cassian responded kindly, taking hold of her as his own end was nearing. Making his pace quick and unrelenting, he gave every ounce of himself to pleasing Jyn. When her brow knotted, he knew she was feeling it all, everything he was waiting to give her. Not quite at her peak yet, but just about. “Yes! God! Yes!” she yelled, her hands clawing at his neck and back, trying to keep their bodies as close as possible for their ends. 

Making his pace faster, just for his end, he gave everything to Jyn and before she could recognise her own build, her orgasm broke over her, the feeling unbelievably sweet. She was speechless, unable to make a sound besides a soft gasp. Cassian took his time before he finally came, spilling into her like he had done in Brussels. That night was the best they had ever had - and this one would be a fresh reminder of the time they had lost since then. 

Both panting and exhausted, they didn’t stop - just continuing to ride out their last moments of their orgasms, feeling the way they fit in with out another, just perfectly in sync even when they felt like falling apart. Collapsing down to Jyn’s side, they stared at each other, taking in their private moment of just them. Jyn let her fingers grace over Cassian’s collarbone, the way she had done the last night they spent together in that bed in New York.

“The hardest thing I ever had to do was leave you that morning,” Jyn confessed suddenly, shocking Cassian. He hadn’t realised they both knew she was doing the same thing she had done three years ago. “I hated myself ever since and I missed you every day,” she finished, looking up at Cassian. He smiled. 

“No more,” Cassian whispered back, tucking hair behind Jyn’s ear. She shut her eyes, feeling peace wash over her and Cassian watched her sigh, a relief from the pain she had been carrying around - now forgiven. Curling them both together, they slept underneath covers, feeling perfect in one another’s embrace. How it all used to be. 

Cassian woke up first, pulling on tracksuit pants and making them breakfast. It took Jyn a little longer to wake up, walking in with his button up shirt on, showering her figure in cotton. Jyn walked behind him, grabbing a piece of toast and eating the edge of it as she stood beside Cassian. 

“How is your lip this morning?” he asked, turning to her, making her lip pout. 

“A little bruised, but I think I can survive it,” she shrugged. Cassian furrowed his brow.

“Are you sure? Doesn’t need anything for healing purposes?” he asked and Jyn chuckled, biting her lip but stopped when the pain radiated over the wound. 

“Were you always this sweet?” she asked and Cassian nodded.

“Yes.” 

“I’ll take that healing now, thank you,” she said, gesturing him down. Cassian wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her in. He let his lips fall to hers easily and gently, not tempting any pain to come from it. When they parted, they just smiled. Outside, however, there was a sudden shine of light that rippled through Cassian’s kitchen - no bigger than a coin’s face. 

“Get down,” he told Jyn before they both collapsed to the floor and bullets started to rain down across the kitchen. Cassian, being the overzealous assassin that he was, was always prepared with anything he needed. Scattered across his kitchen alone were pieces of an easily assembled rifle and two handguns underneath cabinets. 

Jyn groaned, searching underneath his sink and letting her hand run under every cabinet she could. “Where the hell are your -” 

Cassian pointed as he assembled his rifle. “Underneath -” 

“Got it,” she exclaimed, checking the ammo. Cassian sat patiently at the side of the cabinet, waiting for his moment when the gunfire ceased to scope out everything. It all finished and Cassian looked down his scope, seeing two individuals. “Where are they?” Jyn asked. 

“One is on your ten. Twelve degrees down,” Cassian replied before the gunfire started again. The bullets were ripping the kitchen to pieces and it wouldn’t be long before the whole place would have gone up in smoke. They just needed another opening and fast. 

“Can’t even give me wind direction? What kind of sniper are you?” Jyn joked and Cassian chuckled.

“Oh, shut up,” he replied just as the firing stopped. “Now,” he called it and both of them came up, firing at their respective men and both falling with the ease of one bullet. They knew that the commotion would have set off all police scanners in the area so they needed to act fast. Cassian grabbed all his weaponry as Jyn gathered together all of Cassian’s notable belongings - his passports, any identifiers of either of them. They both dressed quickly - Jyn in Cassian’s clothes, and he wearing some lazy clothes just to get by. It became so frantic, they just packed everything they could in a few bags, just by the door as there were a few scattered and scared voices nearby. They needed to leave soon, but Jyn knew she needed to ask Cassian something. 

“Are you with me?” she asked frantically. Cassian stopped collecting his things before he looked up to her. He was expressionless until he smirked and nodded.

“All the way,” he confirmed and they finished getting their bags together. They rushed straight out of the apartment, making their way to his car and driving out of there before there was even the sound of police sirens. They passed several police vehicles and ambulances, ignoring them as the pair tore past the landscape around them. Running was in their blood, but they had each other, the only thing that really mattered.

 

*****

 

When the men walked onto the scene where glass had shattered and a buildings exterior painted with bullets, no one knew how to take them. They weren’t police but they scared the police off enough for people to be frightened of them. One man, clad in black, walked in the middle of the men, walking up the stairs like he was royalty and should not have been contested or talked to unless it was completely necessary. He stood in the kitchen, the worst off room in the entire apartment, torn to shreds. The men that came in with him searched the apartment but there seemed to be no trace. 

That was until one of the men found a photo, stuck underneath the couch that no one would have noticed unless they had the time to do so. He cleaned it off before rushing into the kitchen to hand it over to his superior. 

“Vader,” one man came and showed him a picture of a woman, her hair short and blonde, just up to her jaw. The man scurried off before another man walked into the kitchen, the same conviction in him as Vader had. Tarkin. Vader had seen the woman in the picture before, though she was younger when he knew her. She was Jyn Erso and he knew that for sure. 

“Find her. She’s the key,” he said, handing the photo off to Tarkin, and pointing to the girl in the picture. “I want her dead,” Vader said in a low tone, Tarkin barely blinked before he nodded and went off with a few other men, discussing what they could do to find her. Vader walked to the opening in the buildings side, no window to speak of, just an open hole that once could have been a window.  “Jyn Erso and those assassins need to be exterminated,” he said to himself, watching as the streets beneath bussell and amongst them some of the most skilled killers to ever exist. 


End file.
